User blog:BlazingKey/EliteHarem
Hello, This is BlazingKey or Key for short. I made this so that all the people in my guild could see this and hopefully use this place to talk and such. If you're wondering about the name well this is the 3rd guild I've been in. They were called EliteFour and EliteGuard in that order. The reason i'm in a 3rd guild is well... our leads eventually became inactive with us unable to do anything about it but to make a new guild so to honor our guild. A guild member who I won't name because I dunno if he/she wants to be named were thinking of names. I jokingly said "Key'sHarem" in the chat and that person said "EliteHarem" which I laughed and thought "If I'm gonna make a guild why not go with a name like that?" So that's how the name started. Now then a few guidelines/rules for the guild. Rules & Guidelines (Edits will be made when necessary) *'Be Respectful' - This is pretty much a given but guys don't rude to your fellow guild members. Try not to lie to your guild members. This one time in one of my previous guilds one member asked about if she should sell the essence she had which were light essences. One guy said no and told her to sell them in a joking manner but that person didn't thinks she actually do it. When we told her the other uses like skill enhance and the eventual busters. It was too late, the guy gave her essences that she sold but it happened and i'd rather something like that not happen again. *'Activity' - Try and stay active in the guild. If you think you're gonna be unactive for a while just leave a message to me telling when how long you're gonna be unactive or when you think you're gonna be available again. I'm gonna be nice and say I won't kick you out for 30 days if you don't give me a message. *'Max Level Characters/Busters' - Try to have a max level character regardless of what character you main (Which lets face it at least 70% of people main paladins). As for busters try to have a buster for your main character as soon as you can. I know it may take a while and I can be patient. Making a buster and getting it up to Max or Ultimate enhancement is a lot. *'Guild Battle' - Try to be active in Guild battles as I know right now Busters are all the rage and if you don't have a MAX buster then wins are nearly impossible. Its okay, I don't mind losing some battles so long as we all try to contribute. We'll start doing good eventually. *'Ally Enhancement' - This isn't a rule for the guild but a rule I put for myself that's put me a in decent position for a F2P. I don't work on another deity until my curent ones are at least Max enhancement. For example lets say I'm working on Kymael but I also want to work on Falcon to get Omega. Welp I'm not gonna bother with Falcon until Kymael is Max enhancement or higher and that rule has made me be able to get up to the top 5% in Arena which i'm proud of. I thought I'd tell you all this so that this rule would help you down along the line. You can follow it if you want to, like I said it's just a rule I made for myself. We can talk in the comment section guild members so lets have fun. ^^ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts